In Which Annabeth Calls Percy
by MaydayParade8123
Summary: ...and she's probably drunk. Oh, wait, no, she's definitely drunk. Ways To Go verse; Percy's on tour; a bit of angst is always good for the soul. Percy x Annabeth. One-shot. "drunk annabeth calling percy, dude i want more of that" - theimpossiblewisegirl & "Ways To Go mini prompt? Just a tiny update?" - anon


Summary: "drunk annabeth calling percy, dude i want more of that" - theimpossiblewisegirl & "Ways To Go mini prompt? Just a tiny update?" - anon

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series or the Heroes of Olympus series or the characters I borrowed. Also this was written in like 5 minutes so don't judge me xoxo_

;;;

"'Lo?"

Percy's tired. They've played shows for three consecutive nights, not to mention the fact that they'd attended an after party tonight. His body hurts with the promise of sore muscles in the morning. He regrets headbanging too hard on stage when he attempts to straighten up and cracks his neck harshly. "Hello?" Percy asks again, his mouth cotton dry from sleep.

"Baby!"

Percy's eyes snap open so quick he thinks half of his eyelashes fall out. "_Annabeth_?"

There's a giggle on the other side of the line, nearly drowned out by the loud bass in the background. Percy frowns. "That's me!"

"What's — ?"

"I miss you," Annabeth continues, slurring slightly. He hears a clinging and feels slight panic at the fact that he's not there.

He bunches his — well, not _his_, but rather the tour bus' — comforter over his shoulders and sighs. "I know. I miss — "

"This tastes good," Annabeth says loudly. "This tastes way better than the coffee you make. Did you know that you _never_ put enough sugar? I never tell you that though, since I love you, or whatever. It's awful, though. Bitter."

Percy smiles slightly, one corner of his lip fighting to keep frowning. "I love you, too."

"Is this _really_ the time?" Percy jumps as Axe calls out from his bunk, right above him. "Phone calls. It's 3 A.M., you dicks."

"Axe!" Annabeth shouts, delighted. "Tell him I say hi! Hi Axe!" Percy pulls the phone away from his ear and sighs.

"Hi, Annabeth," Axe calls, "please leave Percy alone so we can _sleep_, for Christ's sake."

Percy glares at where he assumes Axe's head is. "Hey, dude, don't be rude to her."

"He's just jealous 'cos I get to kiss you," Annabeth says, trying to whisper. She fails. Percy snorts lightly, scratching absently at his chest. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," Percy says quickly, before Annabeth can cut him off. "It's late, though, I should probably — "

"Did you know," Annabeth slurs, "when you first came into the candy shop, I thought you were going to ask me to a dance?"

The black-haired boy frowns. "Why?"

"Because." He hears more static, then sudden, booming beats that give him a mild headache. "Because," she repeats, just as the fuzz dies down. "Percy!"

"Mhm," he hums, cautiously glancing upward at Axe's bunk.

"I'm in" — she pauses for what she probably means to be dramatic effect, but it's close to a full thirty seconds before she gathers her bearing again — "a bathroom."

"That's why you're echoing." Percy grins a little sadly. He really _does_ miss Annabeth, but it's late and he's probably gotten a total of ten hours of sleep in the past three days. "Listen, babe — "

"Remember when you flirted with me? At Warped? I was smiling and blushing. You were _so_ cute. Ugh. Disgusting." He laughs, clapping a hand over his mouth, as Annabeth butchers the last word she said.

"Annabeth, who'd you go out with?"

"Thalia." A pause. "Wait. No. Thalia's old friend. I'm with Kayla! _Kaaaaaayla_. With a 'K'. K-A-Y — "

"I can spell it," Percy assures her.

"Know it all," Annabeth says, managing to be haughty even when she's inebriated. "I want to see you."

Percy's heart drops out of his chest, and falls promptly through the bottom of the bus and onto the asphalt. He's pretty sure the back wheel's catch it, too. "Me too," he manages, having to clear his throat twice to get the burn out of his eyes. "Two more weeks."

"I'm going to stay drunk for all of them. 'M tired of thinking about your stupid face."

Percy feels simultaneously sad and overjoyed. He opens his mouth — probably to give some ridiculous rushed confession of all the reasons he loves her (best to say it when she's drunk so that she can't tease him for it later) — but there's noise on the other line. "Hello? Percy?"

He relaxes considerably as he hears Kayla's voice. "Hey," he whispers, being mindful to his bandmates. "How has she been?"

Kayla sounds considerably less drunk than Annabeth. "Fine. Misses you."

"So she says," Percy mutters, sinking back underneath his sheets and burying his face into his arm.

"Hey, don't cry."

"She's _crying_?" he hisses, nearly hitting his head in his haste to sit up again. "Shit, shitshitshitshitshit — "

"Percy," Kayla says evenly, "breathe. I think she's just tired."

"But — crying. _Crying_." For a split second, Percy regrets going on tour. He remembers her encouragement; her promises to call every night. She did, usually, except on nights where college ran late and she was too tired to function.

"I'm getting her home," Kayla tells him, without further comment. "We'll call you guys tomorrow."

"I — " Percy swallows the painful lump in his throat, running his hand over his face. "Tell her I love her."

"I will. But she knows." Kayla tells him goodbye and hangs up. Percy stares at his phone, irritatingly bright in the dark.

PercyTheHandwriting: AnnabethChase Here With Me by The Killers. Love you, miss you, two weeks!

;;;

FIN


End file.
